Lost
by mcdreamywantsme
Summary: Meredith is lost and only Derek can find her but he is too caught up in Rose. How will it all play out! MerDer all the way but an added dash of DerRose.It's only gonna be about a few chapters long! kinda an extended OneShot!
1. Overactive Minds

_**  
Derek POV**_

I have never felt so lost, lost concerning work, friends and most of Meredith but that was until Rose came along. I have never met anyone like her before. She's anti-Addison and most certainly anti-Meredith. She is exactly what I'm looking for in a partner except that she's not Meredith. My Meredith. The person who is painfully breaking me. The person who I wants to marry. The person I want to have children with. The person who I just wants to spend the rest of my life with. The person who keeps pushing me away.

So when Rose came along it was like coming up for a breath of air. She is willing to commit, funny and definitely pretty. But how can I just move on? How can one person move from the love of their life to the next without any hesitation? I don't have the answer but with Rose, it makes it a hell of a lot easier.

* * *

_**Meredith POV**_

I think I've just endured the worst year of my life. Firstly, I picked a guy up at Joe's who turned out to be my boss, actually my married boss! Then he chooses her and flaunts her all around the hospital and rubs my nose in it that I am destined to lead a lonely life. Then my mother becomes lucid and decides to tell me just how much of a disappointment I am to her and that I'm nothing but ordinary. And if things couldn't have got any worse, I drowned. Then my mother died, Burke jilted Cristina at the altar and my boyfriend, my knight and shining whatever, gave up on me. So I think it's safe to say that I've definitely had the worst year ever!

That was until I saw Derek on a date. A date? Yep a friggin date. I now have to endure him being all loved up with someone else. The love of my life is now gonna be swanning all over some skanky scrub nurse. Why? Because I couldn't friggin communicate. I couldn't tell him that I want to be with him. And when I did tell him, he goes and kisses her. Suppose that one way on getting revenge! Karma Karma Karma! Oh i feel so lost! 


	2. Derek

_**Derek**_

So tonight I have a date with Rose. It's our first official date-as a couple but yet something doesn't feel right. It has been near a week since I told Meredith that I kissed Rose. A week since she told me that she's afraid of loosing me. A week since I broke her heart-again.

I'm an optimistic person and I believe in the greater good but when it came to Meredith I just gave up, just like she did in the water. Oh god, the water. Ever since that horrid day, I haven't been able to look at the bay the same way again knowing that only a short time ago I had to pull her out of it. She was so cold, so lifeless, so… so… dead! It left a shadow where my heart usually lies. I lost hope. I lost my optimism. I was just lost because Meredith is like my compass. She guides me to the place where I need to be. The place that I've hoped for so long would lead me to her heart. So why did she give up? It's only now that I've realised that I didn't make her sit down and tell me all about it. Tell me how she felt and most of all tell her how I felt.

But that's all in the past because now, I'm with Rose. The ever so perfect Meredith- crap I mean Rose. Tonight I'm suppose to be happy about my date, I'm suppose to be excited about opening a new chapter to my life, tonight I just feel lost. Lost in the sweet thoughts of Meredith.

"Derek, are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about work. Sorry, so you were saying…?"

"Yeah so I was thinking about the staff party that's coming up. I was wondering if you want to go with me?"

Oh ok I hadn't even considered the party. Maybe this is the way I need to move on!

"Yeah I'd love to"

I wonder who Meredith is going with. Oh I hope she doesn't wear that black dress she wore to prom. She looked so amazing in it. No wonder we had sex in an exam room. She looked so hot in that dress that I couldn't keep my eyes off her. How it hugged her body's every curve, showed just the amount of cleavage and how it looked on the exam room floor too. Ok I gotta get her out of my head. Before the growing arousal in my pants gets worse.

**_Later at the Trailer:_**

"So, do we get to revisit our moment from the scrub room again?" she asked me.

"Oh. Yeah. Ok. If you want to!"

She smiled at me as she started to close the gap between us. She pressed her lips against mine. Her hands moved up around my neck and started to move through my hair, just like how Meredith would kiss me.

Oh god Meredith.

I wish these were _her_ lips. I wish it was _her_ hands running through my hair. I just wish it was _her_ standing in my trailer. My mind began to wonder to the last time she was here with me. She smelt like she always did-lavender mixed with some sort of perfume. Her hair fell loosely on her shoulders but she wasn't dressed in her usual jeans and fitted top. No she was wearing that ratty Dartmouth T-shirt and sweatpants and she looked amazing. She closed the gap between us with a slight smirk on her face and she kissed me. A kiss that had so much electricity in it that it would light the entire trailer. We spent most of the night in bed together until she decided it was time to leave. I never want her to leave. I want to stay with me because with Meredith in my arms is the only time I can get some sleep.

I need to stop day dreaming and live in this moment with…. and then it hit me, I'm getting excited and aroused about Meredith but it's not that's kissing me. It's not her that is straddling me. Oh. Crap.

I open my eyes and realise that this is not what I want and from the look on her face I think she's realised it to.

"Derek, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to, you know?"

"Rose, I'm sorry I can't do this. It's not right. I just can't"

"Oh God! Where you thinking of her? Because judging by your face it looked like you opened your eyes and realised I was someone else?" She asked as she stood up.

The look of rejection on her face was terrible but I can't do this anymore.

"Eh….Well….I…."

"Oh God you were. I gotta get out of here. I feel so embarrassed and…. and…. I just gotta go. Bye."

As she ran out of the trailer I knew exactly what I had to do but I think it might be too late.


	3. Meredith

_**Meredith**_

My life has been full of pain. For as long as I can remember, all I've ever felt is pain and abandonment.

Pain that my mother never showed any affection towards me and that her work always ruled her life as well as mine. She was always at the hospital, always concerned more about her patients than she was about her only child.

The abandonment. Now that came along just after my father left. Him leaving left a huge hollow in my life. Since then I've always had a problem concerning male authority or any sort of male figure in my life. I've never been able to commit to a bloke because I've always felt that he would eventually fall out of love with me and walk away just like Thatcher did. And most recently, just like Derek.

So I guess I was right to always feel like that. Why you ask? Because when I finally have a serious relationship with a bloke, what does he do? He walks away and chooses his wife, then when he comes back and I think "yay go Meredith, he still loves you" he gives up and walks away **again** to kiss a skanky scrub nurse. Eugh, boys smell.

I have spent the past couple of weeks on the living room floor with Cristina surrounded by psyche books so that I would be all bright and shiny for him and what does he do- he kisses someone else. He told me he would wait. Yeah wait in someone else's arms, in someone else's embrace, in someone else's heart.

Derek is the first guy that I've fallen in love with and I've tried to fall back out. Believe me I've tried but every time I think I've come remotely close to getting over him, I seem to slip back in to his arms. It's like that saying, you know one step forward, ten steps back! But with Derek I'll always fall back. I'll always want _him_.

So there's a staff party this weekend and no doubt he will be there parading her about. Just like he did with Addison. Oh it's gonna hurt and unfortunately I can't get out of going because one of the hot residents asked me to accompany him. Oh I hope they have plenty of tequila. If not it is gonna be a very long night. But maybe I'll hit lucky with my date Andy. No wait that's not his name, Lucas. Nope that's not it either. Oh crap, what's his damn name! JACK! That's it! Yep maybe Jack will show me a very good night. A night that involves a lot of tequila and mc nasty nasty afterwards.

Wishful thinking I know but a girl can always dream. I don't think my poor overactive mind could handle any after party. Not unless it involved Derek and I don't think that is happening any time soon!

Life Sucks! This is my educated attempt at airing my feelings. I'm so depressed that I'm now listening to "lost" by Michael Buble over and over again. It's actually on repeat in my Hi-Fi but I don't care because it's exactly how I feel. Absolutely Lost! I know that many people go through life feeling as if they have no purpose but then he find that one person who makes it all ok and give them a purpose. My purpose is probably at his trailer getting it on with the skanky scrub nurse.

I wonder if she's a better kisser, or a better lover or maybe a better person than I am. Maybe that's why he's with her, because she is better at everything. I always knew that I was a disappointment but seriously I definitely feel like one now. Pure ordinary and a huge disappointment.

Who would want to spend the rest of their life with someone who is ordinary and who can't even hold an adult conversation? I know I wouldn't but hey looks like I'm gonna-a long lonely life ahead that I have to spend with myself! Oh how exciting!

Something in the corner of the room catches my eye. I stumble in the moonlit room over to it and realise it's something that I don't exactly want to see in my current state- Derek's favourite jumper!

I put it on and the scent of cologne and the forest fills my nostrils. Oh that smell brings me back to a time when Derek had first brought me to his land. He told me little snippets about his life- obviously leaving the wife part out. As he looked at me nervously, wondering if that was enough information, I turned to take in the scenery then stretching out my hand, we walk to the trailer. He gives me a grand tour, which essentially ended with us in bed. It's possibly the best tour I've ever got.

A sudden knock at the door interrupts me daydreaming. As I walk to the glass door, I'd recognise that figure anywhere. The figure that has me in such turmoil. The figure that will always make my heart ache whenever he's not around.

"Derek, what are you doing here?"


	4. The Talk

_**Derek**_

So I've spent the past half hour rehearsing what I'd say to her and what I'd do, but now here I am standing staring in to those beautiful green eyes and all I can think is I love this woman. I love her more than life itself. Hell I would give my life if it meant that she would be eternally happy. The only thing that I need to ask her is about _that day, _the day she nearly broke my heart.

Ok so I haven't opened my mouth yet and judging by the look of bewilderment on my face I think I should say something. Anything.

"_I…eh… wanted to come over to ask you something, can I come in?"_

"_Yeah sure, I guess"_

She walks back slightly to let me enter the hallway and the scent of her fills my nostrils as well as the smell of…wait isn't that my favourite jumper that she's wearing. God it looks so good on her. Maybe this will go to plan because if she's wearing my jumper then she must be thinking about me therefore she must still want me. Am I being too optimistic?

_**Meredith**_

"_I…eh… wanted to come over to ask you something, can I come in?"_

"_Yeah sure, I guess"_

He's here! He's actually here and not on a date with the scrub nurse. He has come over to my house to ask me something, which is a good thing, right? This means that he wants me to do something for him, like a favour. Or does it just mean that he's here to ask me something that I won't like. Like maybe he wants to ask me to pick a ring for the scrub nurse or something. Ok stop with the rambling and concentrate on what he wants to ask.

"Why didn't you swim that day?" he asks bluntly as I handed him his coffee, which I might add nearly fell at the straightforwardness of his question. 

"Oh… eh… right ok…" crap what do I do? Do I answer him truthfully or just tell him what he wants to hear. Okay that's a stupid idea; honesty is the best policy remember. "I did swim and I fought for my life. I fought so hard, but the water was cold and I started to get tired and then I remembered everything bad that had happened recently and I thought 'what's the point?'. And before I realised what was happening it was too late." I answered with a mighty big lump in my throat and an ocean filling my eyes.

He's just staring at me. Ok I always thought that a conversation was suppose to work on the concept that you say something and I reply and then you say something else and so on. Why isn't he answering me? Giving me his opinion.

Shoot he just left.

**Derek**

"Why didn't you swim that day?" I asked bluntly as she handed me the coffee. 

"Oh… eh… right ok…I did swim and I fought for my life. I fought so hard, but the water was cold and I started to get tired and then I remembered everything bad that had happened recently and I thought 'what's the point?'. And before I realised what was happening it was too late."

She did fight but she didn't fight hard enough. All the bad things that had happened made her give up, but what about me? Was I not enough good in her life to make her want to live, to make her want to fight? Obviously not. It's not enough. I'm not enough. I can't breathe. I needed to get out of there, so I just got up and left.

**Okay so i know that i just seem to be putting all the chapters up together but i'm really excited about this story because it's my first on this site! plus the suspense is terrible for readers :D Enjoy**


	5. The day of the Party

_**Two Days Later- Day of the Party**_

Meredith 

So it has been two days since Derek came over and he has been avoiding me ever since. Well it's easy because I've been avoiding him too. I seriously don't need to see him and the nurse together plus I definitely don't want to carry on that conversation. Yes in true Meredith Grey style, I'm running away! Sure why the heck not.

I entered the locker room without any notice as to who is there. I wasn't in the mood to deal with people today. Fantastic considering that my job involves people. Oh I hope I'm not assigned to him today. I don't think I could cope with it. With that Bailey came in with the assignments:

"Yang, Dr. Hahn, Karev, the pit, Stevens, your with me and Grey, Shepard"

Oh someone up there really does not like me. I think this is going to be a very long shift.

So I'm walking down the hallway and there he is. The most perfect man I could ever meet. He's charming, gorgeous, funny and gets the med profession thing. He's perfect and pure dreamy which is why he gets the nickname.

Oh crap, I'm staring. And he's noticed that I'm staring. Oh this is not good. I don't want him to know that I'm staring at him because he walked out. Obviously my explanation for that day in the water wasn't good enough for him so why should I try and talk to him or let him know that he's nice to stare at? ASS!

"Dr. Grey our patient is this way, please follow me."

After rounding on the patient, I ran off in the other direction of Derek. I decided to get all the pre-ops done as quick as I could so that I wouldn't have to be on neuro all day. Wishful thinking I know but hey it's worth a shot. I'm trying to be all optimistic.

Suddenly I bump smack bang into a hard but kind cushiony surface. As I look up I see that the poor unfortunate was Jack, my hot date for the party on Friday night.

"Oh sorry…crap…Hi" 

"_Hey Meredith, how are you?"_

"_Oh I'm fine. And you?"_

"_Yeah I'm good. You all set for the party tonight? Pick you up at round 8?"_

"_Yeah that sounds good. I finish here at 6 so it gives me enough time to get home and changed. So I'll see you then"_

"_Yeah I'll see you then. Bye Meredith"_

"Bye" 

So that conversation wasn't strained at all?! Yeah right. God I hope tonight goes a hell of a lot better because I got some nose rubbing to do myself!

Derek 

Shoot! Meredith has been assigned to me. Damn it! This means that I'm gonna have to talk to her. I was doing so well at avoiding her. I really didn't think I could trust myself to not tell her that I was mad that I wasn't enough good in her life to fight for.

Oh here she is. God she's so gorgeous. That's what I hate about us. No matter how angry I am with her, the minute I see her, I melt. All the anger seems to ebb away like a dying tide. Oh I just want to hold her, touch her, kiss her… No Derek, stay focused. Be Strong and Don't give in!

"Dr. Grey, our patient is this way, please follow me."

As we round on the patient, all I can do is look at her. In fact I don't think I heard anything that was said in the room because I was so engrossed in her face. How her eyes curl at the ends when she smiles, how her face softens when the patient is upset or how she simply knows the right words to say…..

"Dr. Shepard?" "Yes, sorry" "Do you want me schedule the surgery for this afternoon?" 

"Eh yes please Dr. Grey. Please do the necessary pre-ops and I'll see you in the OR"

That was difficult. God I hope I can maintain a certain level of concentration for this damn surgery.

Walking down the hallway, I see Rose walking towards me. I have to make amends. She doesn't deserve to be caught up in this. She deserves a hell of a lot better.

"Rose? Rose wait. Please" 

"_Yes Dr. Shepard. How can I help you?"_

"I just wanted to apologise for the other night. You don't deserve to be caught up in my love life or lack of with Meredith. My head is just not in the right place at the moment. But I just wanted to say that im sorry for all this." I say with a pleading look on my face

"ok. Look it's okay, it wasn't overly serious anyway."

"_Good. So are we okay?"_

"_Yeah we're good."_

I started to walk away when she started to talk again.

"So do you still wanna go to the party with me tonight?" 

"_Yeah sure. I'll pick you up at 8."_

Ok so that probably wasn't the best idea but hey why should go to this party alone!


	6. the party

_**The Party**_

_**Meredith**_

Tonight is the party. The dreaded event of the year. I seriously don't want to go. I know he'll be there with her, swooning all around her and showing her off like he's just won a prized trophy. ASS!

I think I'm gonna take a vow here and now that I hate men and I want nothing to do with any of them. Well maybe after tonight. Tonight can be my farewell to all men. Yeah that sounds good!

Doorbell rings 

I run down the stairs to see Jack standing at my door in a fantastic looking tux. WOW! Oh this is gonna be a fantastic farewell to men!

"Hey Jack, come in. I just have to grab my bag and coat."

"_Wow you look fantastic" he said as his eyes ran up and down my body._

Yes this is gonna be a very good farewell and I know I look fantastic because I wore my black dress and the last time I wore this I got lucky-with Derek! Wait no thoughts of him tonight.

_"Thanks. Okay I'm ready."_

"_Okay let's go!"_

The drive to the hotel was actually good. We had a long conversation about medical stuff. He's quite an interesting bloke and I've actually told him more information than I've told Derek in twelve months. NO THOUGHTS OF DEREK! Jeez Mer, how dopey are you?! Okay don't answer that!

As we arrive I see him and he's with her. God he looks good. As Jack and I walk in, I notice that I catch his eye so I decide to whisper into his ear. I was only asking him for a drink, but Derek doesn't know that. Nose-Rubbing has begun!

During the meal I kept scanning the room for him and I can't seem to see him. Crap. I had some good stuff planned for the meal. Ah well, I'm sure some sexy dancing will make up for it!

* * *

_**Derek**_

Eugh the party is tonight and I have to go straight from the hospital because of a stupid emergency surgery. En route to Rose's house, I stopped by a garage to buy some flowers, as an apology. I think she deserves it for letting the other night go.

As I pull into the driveway, I compose myself and then get out of the car. Walking to the door and thoughts of Meredith begin to creep in. NO DEREK! Forget her! It's the least you can. I wait for an answer. Finally she comes out and she looks fantastic. Maybe tonight will not be as bad as I thought.

The drive to the hotel was filled with Rose talking about her day. I think I zoned out a couple of times because I don't remember much of the drive. We pull in to the parking lot and I decide that I shall be the perfect gentleman tonight and I open the car door for her. We walk in to the hotel and all eyes turn towards us. Yep the gossip has followed us! Great, just great!

_"So can I get you a drink?" I ask_

"_Yeah, a white wine please."_

As I walk up to the bar, I caught sight of Meredith with some resident that I don't really know. Oh no! she's wearing the black dress from prom. This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. Eye contact! Crap, look away-but I can't, she looks so good. Then she whispered into his ear and suddenly I wanted to go over and punch him. This was enough to make me look away.

As I head back to Rose, we go into the function room to start our meal. Thankfully Mer is not at the same table. I don't think I could cope with that. Actually I think someone likes me up there tonight because I can't seem to see her at all. Avoid her that's all I have to do for the rest of the night!

**only two chapters left and then it's complete!**


	7. the party part II

_**Derek**_

The whole way through the meal, over the crowd of voices, I could hear her giggle. The one that she uses when she's flirting. I never thought that she would use that giggle on anyone but me. God Shep you are so big headed! Get over yourself, she has moved on and so have you.

When the music started, I saw Meredith move to the dance floor with her date. They started off with a bit of distance between them and they suddenly got a bit closer. I think at this stage, my face has gone pure green with envy. He can touch her when I can't.

Then she glances over in my direction with a smirk on her face and that's when it clicks- she's trying to make me feel jealous. I can see it in her eyes. Normally I would rise to the occasion and fight back but tonight I can't. Tonight I don't want to fight anymore.

_"Derek?"_

"_Eh yeah?"  
_

"_Why don't you just go over to her already? I'll be fine here. I can see the way you've been looking at her since we arrived. I know that we'll only ever be friends so go."_

Just as she finished talking a familiar song started- "A Million Love Songs" by Take That. This was our song.

_"Thanks Rose, I'm sorry I haven't been a better date, but I gotta follow my heart tonight"_

I kissed her on the cheek and started to make my way across the floor.

**_Meredith_**

I think my master plan is working. He looks down in the dumps at his table and obviously the nurse is not providing a stimulating conversation. Jack, on the other hand, is so boring. He is so caught up in talking about the hospital but me being the great actress I am, I act like it's the most interesting thing I've ever heard.

Ooohhh music! I think plan number two is about to be put into action. The song is kinda fast but I didn't care so I moved my body in close to his. As I looked over his shoulder, I smirked at Derek. HA! Look at what you lost?! If you can move on then so can I-well sorta. He turns his head to talk to her just as the song is ending. When the next one began, I froze. It was our song.

Crap, he's coming this way!

**Okay the next chapter is going to be told in the third person so not strictly from either of their point of view. It's so much easier this way! It's the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	8. finally!

_Put your head against my life  
What do you hear  
A million words just trying to make  
The love song of the year_

The song filled the room and both Meredith and Derek felt like there was nobody else in the room. Both their hearts were racing with excitement and nervousness.

"_May I cut in?" Derek asks_

_Close your eyes but don't forget  
What you have heard  
A man whos trying to say three words  
The words that make me scared_

Jack doesn't look too happy but steps aside anyway. Derek could feel her stiffen as he put a hand on her waist so decided that it was better off to keep a bit of distance between them.

_A million love songs later  
And here I am trying to tell you that I care  
A million love songs later  
And here I am_

"_I thought you didn't dance in public?" she asked him_

"_I don't but when the most beautiful woman in the room is trying to make me jealous then I take to the floor."_

"_Oh so you picked up on the master plan then huh?" she replied as her body began to relax a bit._

"_Yeah I did. But anyway I couldn't miss the opportunity to dance with you this song. It means way too much."_

"_Yeah it did at one time. I'm not so sure now."_

_He looked at her hesitantly.__"I think it still means a lot to you, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to make me jealous tonight then would you?"_

_Looking to the future now  
This is what I see  
A million chances pass me by  
A million chances to hold you_

She couldn't answer him. She knew he was right. He always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and exactly how she felt. This moment to her was perfect. She was dancing in the arms of the most perfect man in the world who by the end of the night will have gone home with his date.

"_So what about your date? Should you not be sitting talking to her?"_

"_She told me to come over to you. Plus Rose and I are just friends now."_

"_Oh? Why is that?"_

Derek debated for a few seconds whether he should tell her what happened. He didn't know if it would make her feel any different but it's worth a try.

"_We had a date the other night and went back to the trailer. While making out, my mind wandered and she noticed. She didn't like it and walked out. I apologised and we decided that we would be better off as friends."_

"_What did your wander off on? That's not like you Der."_

"_You."_

"_Sorry, what?"_

"_I began thinking of you."_

"_Oh ok."_

_Take me back; take me back  
To where I used to be  
To hide away from all my truth  
Through the light I see_

Meredith didn't know what else to say. She was dumbstruck that he would think of her while making out with someone else.

"_A million love songs later, and here I am trying to tell you that I care, a million love songs later, and here I am." Derek began singing in a whisper into her ear._

She froze. He still cared. She looked at him and he gave her that dreamy smile that always made her heart melt. A tap on her shoulder made her come back to reality.

As she turned she realised that the song had finished and her date was standing looking at her.

"_Meredith, I was wondering if we could have a talk, in private."_

"_Yeah sure." She answered and turned to Derek "Thanks for the dance"_

"_Sure. No problem."_

As she walked away, she stole another glance at him and he just smiled back. But it wasn't the average dreamy smile, it was a smile that was tinged with defeat.

"_So Meredith, I think we both know what happened here tonight. You were trying to make him jealous tonight, weren't you?"_

"_Eh..well…sorta. I'm sorry Jack. I shouldn't have done that. It was petty of me. You shouldn't have been brought into the mess that is Meredith&Derek."_

"_It's ok. I think you should go back to him, he obviously loves you. You deserve the best Meredith and I think he's the best for you." He replied with a smile._

"_Thanks Jack."_

She hugged him and turned towards the doors. She needed some air. A lot had happened tonight. As she walked out the main door, she recognised a figure sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. So she decided to walk over.

"_So, I believe you were trying to tell me that you care?"_

Derek's head shot up and saw Meredith staring down at him with the most gorgeous smile on her face.

"_What about your date?"_

"_He said something like what your date said, that I should go back to you. I dunno, I think he's delusional." She replied with a smirk._

"_Do you now? That's not good in a surgeon now is it?"_

At this stage, there is only a small gap between them, which Derek is gradually closing.

"_I do care. I care a lot. In fact I care so much that I think about you when I'm making out with other women" He said with a smile. "I love you Mer, more than anything in this world. But when you told me about that day in the water, I felt as though I wasn't enough for you to fight for..I felt.."_

At this, Meredith put her finger up to his lips to silence him.

"_You didn't let me finish the other night. You are enough to fight for because I came back for you Derek. You are the reason I fought so damn hard" she said with glistening eyes. Derek looked at her in pure shock, not knowing what to say. "So now that you know that you are enough, will you friggin kiss me." She added with a smile._

"_I'd love to"_

He closed the remaining space between them and pressed his lip to hers. The lips that have resolved so many of his worries, the lips that he would kiss for the rest of his life.

**Hope you all enjoyed the story. i know i put all the chapters up really quick but i'd so much fun writing it and i got excited whenever i got an idea and had to put them up really quick. Thanks for all the reviews! means alot ;)**


End file.
